The Project
!!!This article is undergoing construction or major revisions. Please pop back later when it's nearer to completion!!! Origin The original founding idea for the film's story, that is of one's heart popping out of a person's chest to help them pursue their love, was revealed by Beth David and Esteban Bravo to have been their friend's and would have originally been between a boy and a girl. However, this was later modified by the film's creator to include a same-sex couple instead, in order to add a second dimension to the film: to make it into a work that people could turn to when they themselves are struggling with their own sexualities (something that the creators themselves would have liked to see when they were going through the same phase themselves). Kickstarter Project A Kickstarter project was opened whilst the film was in its early stages of animation, on the 15th of November 2016. The primary goal was to collect a total sum of $3000 to cover sound designer and composer expenses for the soundtrack ($800 for sound designer and $2200 composer fee). The stretch goal was to collect an extra $2000 for a recording by a live studio ensemble (for a total amount of $5000). However, the sum mentioned as the primary goal was covered in a mere 3 hours after the project was originally launched, and the stretch goal was completed in the same day. In the same week, the amount of money collected had reached three times as much as what had been the primary goal. The project was closed on the 15th of December 2016, the total sum collected being of $14 191. This money was invested in what had originally been planned, creating a high-quality musical score, but also allowed the students to travel to work directly with the composer, as well as submitting their films to film festivals and travelling to them so as to represent their film in person. Official Movie Release The movie was officially released to the public on July the 31st, on free video-streaming platforms Youtube and Vimeo. Awards, Nominations and Film Festival Participations The film was nominated, then won Gold Prize for the 2017 Student Academy Awards in the Animation category Musical Score The film's original score was composed by Spanish composer Arturo Cardelùs. Beth and Esteban were able to travel to Los Angeles to meet him and work with him along with the ensemble. The score seems to be entirely comprised of string instruments, including but not limited to violins, violas, cellos and a piano. The piano, and most notably, a single cello play important parts in the score, taking on solo parts of the main melody and modifying the atmosphere to fit the one of the film. External links The Kickstarter project used to finance the soundtrack (closed as of December 2016) The project's official Facebook page The project's official Tumblr page The interview delivered as of July the 7th 2017 on The Animation Station Podcast Video: In a Heartbeat Animators React to Elders React to In a Heartbeat Video: 2017 Student Academy Awards